¡No me gusta!
by Karkinos
Summary: Lucius está muy enfadado, no entiende la pasividad de su esposa ante el tema. ¡Por los mismísimos calzones de Merlín! ¡Si siguen pariendo como conejos no quedarán más que cuatro galeones para repartir entre tanto crío!


**Ella no me gusta**

.- ¿QUÉ? .- Lucius Malfoy miró a su esposa con los ojos desorbitados, ella mientras tejía con dos grandes agujas algo que parecía una chaquetita.- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso maldita sea?

Narcisa Malfoy miró a su esposo de arriba abajo, con aquella gélida mirada que la caracterizaba (porque era algo que Draco había heredado de ella, si, no de su padre), luego, restándole importancia volvió a bajar la vista hacia su labor.

.- ¡¡Pero mujer!! ¿Es que tienes hielo en las venas o qué?

.- Pareces una loca histérica hablando así, de verdad que hay veces que me avergüenzas, querido.

Cubo de agua fría para los humos del hombre, su caminar ansioso como león enjaulado cesó y se tiró al sillón que había enfrente de su esposa, con los brazos cruzados. Odiaba cuando ella le hablaba así, como si fuera un niño pequeño, por favor, ya tenía una edad y la indiferencia de ella ¡¡Por el mismísimo Merlín no le hacía ni puñetero caso!!; pero para sacarla de quicio se quitó los zapatos ayudado por sus pies y los tiró en mitad de la alfombra, eso seguro haría que ella le prestase más atención.

.Narcisa miró los zapatos con una ceja levantada, de verdad que a veces la actitud infantil de su esposo sacaba la peor parte de si misma, finalmente dejó lo que estaba haciendo a un lado y lo miró atentamente, esperando a que hablara, él no se hizo esperar.

.- ¡¡No me gusta!!

.-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

.- Ella, solo trae problemas a la familia.- Hizo una mueca despectiva y miró hacia otro lado.- Está loca, ¡¡Otro bebé!! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Tendremos que dividir la fortuna de la familia. ¡¡¡Por primera vez en veinte generaciones!!!- Casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.

.- Oh, ahora entiendo la gravedad de la situación.- dijo Narcissa con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.- ¿No será que …?

.- Y luego claro, está el asunto del inepto de nuestro hijo.- El rubio no la dejó acabar.- ¿Has visto lo idiotizado que parece cuando está con ella? Desde luego en ese aspecto no se parece nada a mí.

Mientras que su marido seguía soltando improperios, por la mente de la mujer cruzaron miles de imágenes de su juventud, tales como:

Lucius vestido de tuno* con un laud cantándole "Clavelito, clavelito, clavelito de mi corazón" en su balcón.

Lucius subiéndose a la mesa de la casa de campo de los Black y recitarle un poema que él mismo había creado.

Lucius hablándole a su tripa cuando se embarazó de Draco.

Lucius preparándole una tarta de cumpleaños (o un intento) que acabó en una explosión del horno y su pelo rubio medio chamuscado.

.- Pues a mi me gusta que ella forme parte de la familia.- soltó de repente con una gran sonrisa, su marido se calló y la miró atónito.- Ya era hora de que alguien le diera alegría y ruido a esta familia.

Lucius no sabía si a su mujer le había dado una conmoción cerebral, o le iba a dar a él.

.- Y aunque no lo admitas a ti también te gusta ella, te hace ser el hombre que eras antes de la llegada de Voldemort y el terror a nuestras vidas.- Se acercó lentamente a él y se sentó en su regazo, rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos y le rozó la punta de la nariz, el la tomó con sus fuertes brazos de la cintura.-Y no finjas que no te gusta tener tantos nietos.

Lucius miró los ojos grises de su esposa con admiración, era tan bella. Sus finos rasgos no habían perdido el atractivo, sino que lo habían ganado, sus labios parecía que gritaban ¡bésame! Y eso iba a hacer él, pero ella se lo impidió.

.- Vamos, admite que adoras tener a Ginevra en la familia.- hundió sus finos dedos en el fino pelo de su marido.- Admite que te gusta que tu hijo sea feliz y que te encanta cuando vienen con Jack, Thomas y James y que sobretodo te encantaría que el próximo de sus hijos sea una niña.

Lucius gruñó.

.-Me tomaré eso como un sí.- rozó sus labios con los de él.- Ahora querido...Recoge esos zapatos si no quieres dormir en el sofá por este estúpido y carente de sentido berrinche.- Narcissa se levantó, tomó su labor y se fue de la estancia- Te espero en la habitación, no tardes.

Lucius sonrió para sí, cogió sus zapatos de mejor humor y fue casi, porque los Malfoy no hacen eso, dando saltos de alegría al dormitorio. Si tener una noche de arrumacos con su esposa significaba tener que admitir que adoraba tener a Ginevra Weasley en la familia, lo haría.

No una, sino mil veces.

* Tuno: chicos universitarios que se visten con capas llenas de insignias (y muy a la antigua), acompañados de guitarras, panderetas, laúdes, ..etc y que interpretan temas musicales del folclore europeo e hispanoamericano.

Se que tengo que acabar muchas cosas…Pero si quiero que me salga bien, necesito tiempo para pensarlo….y los exámenes y la inspiración no están muy bien ligados, únicamente me ha dado para este drabble, que es muy surrealista, pero igualmente sentí la necesidad de escribirlo y colgarlo.

SI dejan un comentario, Draco Malfoy estará (en el acto) desnudo en su armario dispuesto a darle la mejor sorpresa de su vida (¿) xD

Un beso


End file.
